This invention generally relates to RF antennas. More particularly, this invention relates to a method of fabricating a plated RF antenna.
Transmitting devices such as a transmitter and a receiver for a remote keyless entry system require a radio frequency (RF) antenna. The RF antenna is typically fabricated from copper that is then plated with tin to facilitate soldering to a circuit assembly. Conventional RF antennas are delicate parts with long thin parts that must be handled with great care, and therefore at an increased cost. The plating material is applied after the RF antenna is stamped so that all surfaces can be thoroughly coated with plating. The stamped parts are fragile and require deliberate and careful handling that consumes an undesirable amount of time.
Accordingly, it is desirable to develop and design a process for plating parts that limits required handling of delicately featured parts.